Meredith and Derek Season 7 Premiere
by FluteChick2015
Summary: This is what I hope will happen in the Season 7 premire. ALL MERDER! :  Please review this is my first fanfiction and I am TERRIBLE at summaries. The story is a million times better I promise. Slight mention of other characters! Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1 Be Strong

Chapter 1 Be Strong

"_Mer, Derek is asking for you." Cristina said._

She took a deep breath and calmed her racing mind and heart. She needed to be strong for Derek; he needed her to be strong. Cristina needed her to be strong. She had to be.

She went down towards the ICU. She could not even say it without cringing. The thought of Derek hurt, made her weep. And to make matters worse, she had to walk past the catwalk. That treacherous place where the hateful man ruined her husband's life.

Meredith felt all the blood rush out of her brain and face. She could not be strong even though she knew she had to. Against her will, she began to break down.

"No," she told herself, "you can't do this. Derek is waiting and counting on you to be strong. Cristina needs you to be strong. You don't get to break down after all that has happened. You don't get to break down."

When she calmed herself, she continued the long, agonizing walk to her husband's room. What she saw stopped her dead in her tracks.

She saw Derek, strong, full-of-life, Derek looking like a ghost. Only a shell of the true man he was. Her strong husband had taken on the form of a sick man she did not know or recognize.

"Oh my god Derek!" She said through her sobs.

She was a surgeon, she know that GSW's made people look like this. But seeing it in her Derek astounded her. But what happened next was more amazing.


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 2 The Truth Comes Out

"Hey" he said very weakly. His blue eyes barely open, yet gleaming in the sunlight as it set. His body lay limp in the bed, he had no control over it or what it did.

"Hi." Meredith said, relieved. She was petrified to touch him. She thought that if she did, he would break like a crystal vase being dropped on the floor. "How are you feeling?" she asked him, worriedly.

"I've been better." He replied in a playful tone. His eyes were fully open now, and his hair hung messily over his face. "I'd feel even better if you would come and snuggle with me. I'm not going to break Mer."

It was like he read her mind. She crossed the room slowly, she reached out and gently touched his arm. He pulled her down onto the bed with such ease, you would have never known he had just been shot. He put one arm around her waist right at the line of her scrubs, which were now wrinkeled and dirty.

He put his other arm on her leg, right near her bottom, where he knew she liked it when he put his hand there. She knew that he was going to pick up on it eventually. She burst into tears.

"Meredith, honey, whats wrong? Are you OK?" There was no denying he was scared, his voice said it all.

"No Derek, I'm not fine," she bawled, "I-I lost our baby. I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry!" She cried.

That was it, she had said it.


	3. Chapter 3 Are You OK?

Chapter 3 Are You OK?

"_No Derek, I'm not fine," she bawled, "I-I lost our baby. I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry!" She cried._

_That was it, she had said it._

Derek look at her in shock. "You- you were pregnant? We made a baby?" He was half smiling and half crying. He was elated that he and his amazing wife had made a baby, but depressed that the baby had died. He looked at Meredith and said to her, "Mer, are you OK? When did this happen?"

She tried her best to compose herself, but failed. She let out a whimper. "I'm OK," why worry him even more, she thought, "it happened while you were in surgery, while I was helping April fix Owen's shoulder." She then moaned causing Derek to look at her in alarm.

"Are you OK?" he asked her, clearly concerned. "Um yeah, I'm fine." She replied trying, and failing, to sound convincing. "Mer… I know you, you are not OK."

"OK, you're right; I am in a little bit of pain." She admitted sheepishly, not wanting to sound weak and vulnerable.

"Will you hand me that phone please, honey?" he said to her giving her the famous McDreamy smile. He was hoping she would not ask why.

"Um yeah sure, here babe." She said uncomfortably.

He paged Cristina and when she came running in, obviously scared, she asked what he wanted. "I want you to go and get some pain medicine for Meredith. Please and thank you."

She raised her eyebrows at Meredith who only shrugged her shoulders as if to say "I had nothing to do with this." Cristina turned around in a tizzy, but spun back on her heals and said, "The only reason I am getting this is because Meredith is my person. And I saved your life, you should be thanking me."

Derek just looked at Meredith with a confused look on his face. When Cristina came back she was shocked at what was going on in the small hospital room.


	4. Chapter 4 Shaken to The Core

Chapter 4 Shaken to the Core

_Derek just looked at Meredith with a confused look on his face. When Cristina came back she was shocked at what was going on in the small hospital room._

She saw Meredith and Derek on Derek's bed, kissing. She cleared her throat and they looked up. Meredith with a guilty look on her face and Derek smirking.

"Here are Meredith's pain meds, I'll… um… leave you two alone." She turned and ran out of the room.

Meredith took the meds and got back on top of Derek and started to kiss him again. Derek was surprised that she was not afraid that he would break. He then proceeded to rub her back very gently.

She smiled up at him. She knew that he knew she was in pain. One look said it all, he was in pain too.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked him nervously.

"Not really, you are making the pain go away." He said with a smile, knowing if he told her the truth she would freak out and apologize forever.

"Derek Sheppard, you are lying, I know you. Now how do you really feel? Tell the truth or I will get Cristina in here and she'll make you answer."

"OK, you are hurting me a smidge bit, but nothing that I can't handle." He said coyly. He reached up and kissed her and this time, she did not stop him. But then, Richard walked into the room.

He cleared his throat loudly enough so the nurse walking by stopped to look. Meredith got off Derek's bed, embarrassed to be caught for the second time that day.

"Sorry, sir." She mumbled obviously embarrassed. "That is no problem Meredith, and don't call me sir." Derek said. She shot him an annoyed look. "I was not talking to you mister! I was talking to my boss." She said in that fake mad tone she knew he found funny.

Richard said in reply to that, shocked them both and promised to turn their worlds upside down for the second time that day.


	5. Chapter 5 A Huge Surprise

Chapter 5: A Huge Surprise

_Richard said in reply to that, shocked them both and promised to turn their worlds upside down for the second time that day._

"Actually, I am not your boss. Dr. Grey, could you please wait in hall for a moment." With reluctance, Meredith went. Inside, Richard talked to Derek.

"Derek, I don't want my job back, for now, the board said that you can choose one doctor to replace you. They said for you to tell me the three you would want the most and we'll go from there. Who is your first choice?" He asked.

"You know the answer to that, Meredith obviously, she is my wife and I trust her with everything. She is one of the reasons I am still here having this conversation. My second choice is Mark. He may be an ass, but he is my best friend. And my third choice is Cristina, she is the other reason I am still alive." He said with all honesty.

"Ok, I will go talk to Meredith first and then go from there. Get better soon." He walked into the hall and spoke to Meredith in a soft, hushed tone.

"Meredith, I was talking to Derek and I have to find a replacement for the interim chief. He said that he wants you to do it, you are his first choice. Do you accept?"

"I do accept, but will I still be able to see him?" she asked. Richard loved that she was more concerned about being able to see her husband than doing an amazing job.

"You will. I have one question, have you called his mother yet?" he asked in a caring voice.

"Shit! I knew I was forgetting SOMETHING. I remember when we were treating a rape victim my first year as an intern, he said that if he ever got hurt, he would want his family with him. I can't believe I forgot that- I am his wife for god's sake! Damnit I'm going to go call her. Thanks for reminding me Richard." And with that she ran off, leaving Richard to tell Derek that his wife would accept the position.

Meanwhile, Meredith was calling Derek's mom. "Hello, Mrs. Sheppard, this is Meredith Grey, Derek's wife. I wanted to let you know that there was an accident here at the hospital and Derek got shot. He is alive, but critical. I was hoping that you and your daughters would be able to fly out here and come and see him. When you get a chance, please page me, my pager number is 649-562-8879. Thank you and once again he is alive." She hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She walked back to Derek's room and cuddled up with him.

She got a huge surprise less than 5 seconds later.

**I wanted to thank all of you who read this story. But, I am going to make this more interesting- I am not going to post another chapter until I get 10 more reviews. I don't know if people read this, so if you subscribe to this story- please post a review! Special thank you to: KathleenMcDempsey, saturn567, alyssajdancer, and dorinda19 for your reviews so far! At least I know some people read my work!**


	6. Chapter 6 So Many Visitors

Chapter 6 So Many Visitors

_She got a huge surprise less than 5 seconds later._

The doors whooshed open and she saw a familiar face, one she had not seen in a while, Preston Burke standing in the doorway. Derek looked up at the exact same moment and was just a shocked as Meredith was.

"Burke, what are you doing here?" Derek said, with a shaky voice. "You left and resigned why did you come back?"

"Well Shep, when the Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace gets shot, it makes national news. I was worried about you is all. Can't a guy be worried about his friend? Grey, how are you?"

"Um, Dr. Burke, no disrespect, but my name is not Grey anymore, it is Sheppard. And I am fine thank you. Have you spoken to Cristina? I am sure she would want to know that her former fiancée is here."

"You and Shep got married? Congratulations to the both of you. And I was just about to go see her as soon as I saw your husband."

"Thank you," Meredith said curtly, "Oh and Burke, one thing, she is in love with someone else now, Major Owen Hunt. Just thought you might like to know that." And with that, Meredith ignored Burke completely and started kissing Derek slowly. Right after Burke left, someone else came into the room. Assuming it was Burke, Meredith said, "go away Burke, we don't want to see you, take a hint and leave." It turns out it was Cristina.

"Burke is here? Crap! Why? I don't want to see him! Meredith was he here?" she said in a panicked tone.

"Sorry hon, hold on a sec. Yes he is here to see Derek. He was just here and was going to come look for you. So don't hide just stay here, trust me he won't be back." She went back to kissing Derek.

20 MINUETES LATER…

Burke walked back into the room and said "Meredith I couldn't find… oh hi Cristina how are you?" And then Owen walked in. And when he saw the guy talking to Cristina, things got ugly real fast.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you talking to my girlfriend?" Owen snarled at Burke.

"You must be Major Hunt. I am Preston Burke- Cristina's former fiancée. And I was looking for her so I could say hello. So Cristina, is there a head of cardio?" he said turning his attention back to Cristina and away from the big scary looking head of trauma.

"Yes there is and she is AMAZING! She let me do a solo valve replacement. It was such a rush."

Meredith was the next to say something "if you guys don't mind taking this reunion somewhere else, we would appreciate it. And have a nice day!"

She went back to kissing Derek when Addison walked in.

"Seriously! Can't I get some alone time with my own husband for petes sake!"


End file.
